


Day Two: Mistakes

by RedIsMute (Cammerel)



Series: Nameless One-shots [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Mute Red, Red is mute, Signing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/RedIsMute
Summary: Written for Namelessweek.





	Day Two: Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> [Mistakes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tflaPzBPE44)

Red isn’t really familiar with the word ‘jealousy’. Not once has he ever really looked at someone and felt **jealous**. Even still, it doesn’t take him more than a moment to recognize the emotion for what it is.

His entire skin lights up with a hot burn and he wants to walk over and rip out all her hair. Which is a horrible thing to think, but he thinks it.

He doesn’t even know the girl, but he doesn’t like her.

The fact that they haven’t been broken up for a month and she’s already trying to move in on Green… she’s got some nerve.

He watches the two move together on the dance floor, the way that Green looks at her, the way he holds her and pulls her close, the way he whispers in her ear. And Red can feel those lips on his skin.

Red quickly slinks back out of the building and makes a run for it.

The next day he goes to drop off the rest of Green’s stuff, having went into a fit of rage the moment he got home and started seeing his belongings still everywhere in the house.

Before last night, they had been something of a comfort for him, a reminder that Green wasn’t completely gone from his life, that he’d be back. But now it stings to look at any of it. He just keeps seeing Green dancing with her. _Why was he looking at her like that?_

The door opens and Red feels his legs turn to lead.

“Hello,” the girl says, smiling, “Are you… here for Green?”

Red stares silently at her shirt, at _his_ shirt, at a shirt **he** bought for Green himself. And he feels his blood run cold.

He shoves the box into her hands, then he points behind her.

“I… I can get Green,” she smiles unsurely, “Green!”

Red blinks when she shouts it, looking back.

Green stalks out from the kitchen, stopping the moment he sees Red, and Red notices the immediate guilt shadow his face.

“He won’t say anything,” the girl says awkwardly.

“Yeah, he’s mute,” Green responds like he has a thousand times, looking through the box and then stopping when Red tries to get his attention, “What?”

Red signs and Green’s shoulders tense.

“You… want me to translate something to her?” he glances at the girl and Red nods.

The girl giggles, “What could he have to say-... what’s he saying?” she asks as Red starts signing without letting him finish.

Green’s eyes follow Red’s hands and he signs, “He says ‘My name is Red’.”

“Oh, hi,” the girl smiles wider, “I’m Becca.”

Red keeps signing, not caring what her name is.

“He says ‘Green and I grew up together, I live in Pallet town’.”

The girl glances between Red and him, “Oh, okay, that’s cool. That explains why you were bringing his stuff then?”

Green groans and glares at Red, “I’m not gonna say that.”

_Don’t be rude. You know I can’t talk._

“Red-”

_I’d say it for myself if I could._

Green groans again, louder this time, then looks at Becca, “He says-” he glances back at Red when Red signs the sentence again, “We… we were dating. He says ‘we were dating, but we broke up’.”

Becca raises her brows, “Oh… **oh**.”

Red continues to sign, much to Green’s chagrin.

“I’m… I **can’t** say that,” Green tries to argue again, but Red gives him a stern glare, “Red-”

“No, say it,” Becca responds, setting aside the box and crossing her arms, also glaring at Green, “What’s he saying? I wanna know.”

Red signs again.

“He… he says that…” Green finally looks back at Becca again, “‘You might be here, and I might not be, but that doesn’t mean anything in the long run. This is just a fight. He’s-’” Green stops and turns to Red again.

Red stares, waiting.

“He’s what?” Becca asks in confusion.

“He-” Green watches Red continue to sign in silence, then he smiles slowly, “Really?”

Red stares at him flatly.

“What?”

Green smiles even wider, “He says I’m his, and that that’s not gonna change,” he reaches out to pull Red in, leans in to kiss him when Red shoves him back.

The look Red makes between Green and Becca gets his point across, he hopes.

“What?” Green frowns in confusion, “You think you can just say that and not get a kiss?”

Red’s eyes widen and he signs quickly before Green bursts into laughter.

Red and Becca look at one another, Becca laughing slightly as well, mostly confused.

“He thinks you and I had sex,” Green says between fits of laughter, nearly falling backwards.

“Oh!” Becca looks down at herself, “Oh! You think I’m stepping on your territory,” she waves her hand, shaking her head, “No, god no! I’m gay.”

Red cranes his neck back suddenly, then motions to the shirt and signs ‘dancing’.

“Oh, I know that one,” she says and smiles, “You saw us dancing last night.”

Green sobers at once, “What? You saw us dancing? When?”

_Last night I came in and I saw you two._

“Dancing?”

_And looking at one another-_

“You didn’t think to ask before assuming the worst?” Green motions to Becca, “Becca here was being flirted on by a creepo. So I cut in and pretended to be her boyfriend. It worked but the guy kept watching her… like, late into the night. So I offered to take her back here.”

“And that’s this,” Becca motions to them both.

Red points at her shirt again.

“I spilled orange juice everywhere in the kitchen.”

Green motions back behind him, “I’m still not done cleaning up.”

Red nods slowly, taking it all in, and then signs one thing back. He touches his chin and then his cheek.

Green blushes and walks out on the doorstep, grabbing Red’s hands and then leaning in, first smooching him where his hand had went. Then he moves up from Red’s chin, cupping his jaw and kissing him on the lips.

“Wow, okay,” Becca says to herself, “Don’t mind me, I’ll be inside shipping the two gays on the porch and trying not to interrupt.”


End file.
